WAR OF HORMONE
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: Os personagens encontrados nesta história são apenas alusões a pessoas reais e nenhuma das situações e personalidades aqui encontradas refletem a realidade, tratando-se esta obra, de uma ficção. História sem fins lucrativos, feita apenas de fã para fã sem o objetivo de denegrir ou violar as imagens dos artistas.


Mais uma vez. Mais uma vez ele desviou os olhos dos meus. Desde quando? Há quanto tempo ele tem me evitado? Não consigo me lembrar. Vasculhei cada canto da minha memória, mas simplesmente não consigo descobrir. Onde errei? Que erro eu cometi? E por que ele não veio se queixar diretamente? Sinto meu sangue fervendo ao mesmo tempo em que minha raiva cresce. Se ele tem um problema comigo, então que venha resolvê-lo comigo!

Nós estávamos ensaiando há pouco mais de quatro horas. Não é como se a coreografia já não estivesse perfeita. Ela estava. Não havia qualquer erro que eu pudesse notar enquanto observava os sete corpos dançando. Meus olhos capturaram o rosto de Jimin através do imenso espelho há nossa frente e ele, mais uma vez, desviou o olhar. Não foi como se eu pudesse evitar. Nos últimos dias minha frustração havia crescido de tal maneira que meros detalhes me irritavam de uma forma absurda. Por uma questão de orgulho e profissionalismo, contive-me para não gritar ali, naquele momento e continuei acompanhando os passos de Taehyeong e Hoseok. Quando a música cessou, finalmente pude extravasar minha raiva.

"Ainda não está bom. Vamos de novo" Senti cinco pares de olhos grudarem em mim imediatamente. Cinco. Fechei minhas mãos em punho e me forcei a repetir: "Ainda não está bom. Nós precisamos ensaiar mais. Nem _todos_ os membros estão _sincronizados_ ", forcei a ênfase em algumas palavras, meus olhos fixos em uma pessoa em particular.

Reclamações. Mais reclamações. Elas não me interessam nem um pouco. Ficaremos aqui até que eu esteja satisfeito. Vocês sabem disso tanto quanto eu, então porque não se calam e começamos de novo? Era o que eu queria dizer, mas ao invés disso fui interrompido por nosso líder, de um jeito autoritário que ele não sabia ter, mas tentava mesmo assim.

"Por hoje já é suficiente. Já são mais de onze horas. Todos devem descansar e continuaremos amanhã".

Não. Eu quero continuar agora.

Olhei para Namjoon pronto para retrucar com uma série de argumentos que eu havia desenvolvido apenas para momentos como este, mas antes que meus olhos chegassem ao meu alvo e eu pudesse abrir a boca, meus olhos encontraram os de Yoongi e senti um calafrio na base da coluna. Não é como se eu tivesse _medo_ dele, gosto de pensar nisso como _respeito_. Um pouco mais de _respeito_ por ele do que pelos outros. Então, fiquei calado.

Taehyeong estendeu uma toalha para Jimin que aceitou sem hesitar e retribuiu com um sorriso enquanto colocava o pedaço de pano ao redor do pescoço e enxugava a testa com a ponta. Trinquei os dentes e peguei uma toalha para mim mesmo, forçando a passagem entre os dois para sair da sala. Esbarrei em Jimin de propósito ao passar e ouvi-o murmurar um 'desculpe' antes de virar à esquerda e tomar meu rumo. _Desculpe_? Que tipo de idiota ele é? Fui _eu_ quem esbarrou _nele_! Porque _ele_ estava se desculpando _comigo_?

Havia um banheiro com ducha duas portas há esquerda da sala de ensaio. Eram três chuveiros com divisórias simples e alguns armários. Uma das coisas que eu mais odeio é ficar suado. Desagradável. Nojento. Sempre que os ensaios acabavam, eu era o primeiro a me dirigir para lá. Alguns dos membros, que eu prefiro _não_ citar, preferem tomar banho ao chegar aos dormitórios, mas eu _precisava_ tomar banho _já_!

Mudei o chuveiro para o modo _desligado_ e comecei a me despir. A cada peça de roupa que tirava, mais raiva sentia. Taehyeong, Hoseok e Jimin estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto no dormitório enquanto Yoongi e Jin estavam em outro e eu estava dormindo no mesmo quarto que Namjoon. Não esperava que ninguém se juntasse a mim no banho, por isso foi um pouco perturbador quando o foco de toda a minha ira entrou. Eu já estava quase totalmente despido, apenas a cueca boxer cobria meu corpo e a blusa que estava agora na minha mão.

"Eu..." Ouvi a voz hesitante dele, meus olhos fixos em sua figura. Não é como se eu simplesmente pudesse desviá-los, já havia _dias_ que meu olhar se fixava no corpo menor diante de mim sem que eu ao menos percebesse isso. Naquele momento em específico, não havia qualquer razão/motivo que me obrigassem a não encará-lo. Muito pelo contrário, era o momento perfeito para encará-lo sem receio de _ser pego_ encarando. "Eu... Desculpe". Ergui uma sobrancelha, a raiva queimando, mas forcei um sorriso que saiu quase natural.

"Pelo que exatamente, _hyeong_?"

"Sabe... Por ter errado na última parte... do ensaio. Por minha causa... a coreografia não ficou como você quer". _Oi?_ Era o que eu queria dizer, mas o que saiu foi:

"Pela manhã vamos consertar isso, não se preocupe" Tentei não soar muito seco, mas não pareceu funcionar. Jimin continuou me encarando como que esperando por uma resposta ao pedido de desculpas dele. _Eu não tenho que te desculpar, idiota. Não vi você cometendo nenhum erro! A única coisa que você fez de errado foi começar a me evitar sem me dizer o porquê!_ "Você vai tomar uma ducha antes de ir?" Desta vez vi o rosto bonito diante de mim ficar gradativamente vermelho.

"Não!" Ele fez um gesto exagerado com as mãos, o rosto tão corado quanto molho de pimenta. Tentei não rir. _Lindo_. Aproximei-me dele com passos lentos e vi como o corpo menor ficou tenso. _Sim_ , era isso que eu estava esperando. Eu continuava com a camiseta segura na mão quando fiquei em pé parado há poucos centímetros dele. Eu havia crescido bastante desde nossa estreia e agora precisava inclinar a cabeça levemente para baixo para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Como era possível que ele pudesse ficar ainda mais bonito com o rosto vermelho daquele jeito? Inclinei-me um pouco mais na direção dele, para que meu hálito tocasse seu rosto e então estendi minha camiseta, tentando sorrir da maneira mais inocente possível.

"Você pode guardar isso para mim?" um pedido inocente e tudo que o hyeong conseguiu fazer foi segurar o objeto e acenar com a cabeça, confirmando que faria o que eu estava pedindo. Agradeci e forcei meu corpo a voltar para perto do box. _Forcei_ porque naquele momento tudo que quis foi segurá-lo contra mim e tomar os lábios bonitos com os meus. Precisava _me conter_. Aquele não era o melhor lugar. Não com todos os outros esperando do lado de fora.

Claro. Eu já havia fantasiado diversas coisas diferentes naquele pequeno banheiro. Podia quase _sentir_ minhas mãos segurando o corpo menor contra a parede enquanto meus lábios se deliciavam com a pele nua sob eles. Fechei os olhos, procurando me acalmar. _Um banho frio, definitivamente_. Abri o registro do chuveiro e entrei embaixo d'água sem pensar duas vezes, contendo um palavrão que definitivamente deixaria meus lábios se eu não os tivesse cerrado com força.

Não levei mais de dez minutos no banheiro, mas quando sai todos já estavam esperando na van. Dormindo. Não vi quando Jimin deixou o banheiro, mas não deixei de reparar que ele estava sentado ao lado de Taehyeong, ambos estavam de olhos fechados o que voltou a me irritar, contudo, depois da minha pequena brincadeira com o hyeong, eu me sentia levemente mais... Qual seria a palavra certa? _Satisfeito_. Esta definitivamente era uma boa palavra para descrever meu estado de espírito. Sentei ao lado de Namjoon o único que ainda parecia acordado. Ele estava mexendo no celular. Inclinei-me para ver o que ele estava lendo.

Comentários de fãs em um fórum.

"Com que frequência você faz isso?" Indaguei, verdadeiramente curioso. Eu não tinha o costume de olhar fóruns, mas às vezes pesquisava meu nome no google ou no Instagram. Descobri que existem _milhares_ de fakes meus no facebook uma vez. A mania de algumas pessoas pode ser assustadora. Durante um tempo, também li _fanfictions_ e confesso que muitas das minhas fantasias haviam se desenvolvido graças às ideias de algumas fãs geniais. Outras, nem tanto. Algo engraçado, definitivamente, é fazer as fãs pensarem que eu tenho _medo_ de garotas. _Eu_. Quase ri, meus olhos ainda acompanhando a leitura que meu companheiro fazia em seu celular. Não. Não tenho _medo_ de garotas, eu _devo_ ter medo de garotas. É tudo uma questão de você _ter um papel_ no grupo. Sou o _maknae_ , eu _tenho que ser_ ingênuo. Este é o meu _papel_ ; além, claro, de ser _perfeito_. E que tipo de cara é ideal para uma garota? Exato. Aquele que é _tímido_ com as garotas. Não que isso me incomode. Na verdade, neste momento, não fazia qualquer diferença. Eu só tenho olhos para uma pessoa _nesse_ sentido.

Afastei-me de Namjoon, chamando sua atenção e então falei o mais baixo que pude, mas audível o suficiente para ele:

"Hoje quero dividir o quarto com Jimin" Categórico. Namjoon levantou a sobrancelha, eu pude ver porque foi nesse instante que a van parou em um semáforo e o interior foi iluminado com a luz do poste público. Namjoon sabia. Ele era o único que sabia.

"Cara, você não acha que está forçando demais a barra não?"

 _Não_.

Eu sorri, um sorriso que apenas eu consigo fazer. Inocente sem ser inocente. E ouvi nosso líder suspirar. Tive a impressão de que ele revirou os olhos também, mas não certeza, pois agora a van estava escura novamente. Ele murmurou um _ok_ e eu quase o abracei. _Quase_.

Agradeci com outro sorriso, a raiva completamente substituída pela empolgação e a excitação. A última vez que Jimin e eu dividimos quartos foi quando fizemos um show no Japão há poucos mais de dois meses. Eu particularmente não gosto de me apresentar no Japão, mas infelizmente não podemos fazer só o que gostamos... _ainda_. Fechei os olhos, pensando que o caminho da companhia até os dormitórios nunca tinha sido tão longo.

Eu podia sentir as mãos menores na lateral do meu rosto, os lábios carnudos nos meus. Não consegui evitar um gemido baixo que foi engolido pelo beijo que compartilhávamos quando senti o corpo menor se encaixar ao meu. Minhas mãos procuraram desesperadamente a pele nua sob a blusa que ele usava para dormir. Sua cintura foi meu primeiro alvo e logo minhas mãos passaram a barreira do cós da calça dele. O primeiro gemido. _Música_ para meus ouvidos. O corpo de Jimin pressionou o meu um pouco mais, exigindo acesso à minha pele tanto quanto eu podia ter da dele. Era algo que eu poderia dar facilmente a ele, _se eu quisesse_ , mas não era o caso, não ainda. Não facilitei erguendo meu corpo para que minha camiseta fosse retirada, pelo contrário, puxei-o contra meu corpo, segurando-o mais perto e aproveitando para envolver sua cintura com as pernas enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com seus cabelos agora.

Senti o corpo menor ficar tenso e quase ri. Na verdade, teria rido se minha boca não estivesse ocupada. As mãos afobadas puxaram a parte de cima do meu pijama com um pouco mais de insistência e decidi ceder ao menos um pouco aos caprichos dele. Envolvi o pescoço de Jimin com os braços e quando ele se sentou, levou meu corpo junto de modo que agora estávamos sentados na cama, eu no colo dele, de frente um para o outro. Jimin puxou minha blusa para cima e desta vez permiti que ele a retirasse, nossos olhos se encontraram e não consegui desviá-los. O rosto diante de mim estava levemente corado assim como os lábios inchados; Jimin fez com que eu me virasse e fiquei com as costas apoiadas no tórax dele. _Não_. _Assim não_. _Quero ver seu rosto. Quero ver a expressão de prazer estampada nele_. Era o que eu queria dizer, no entanto, perdi qualquer resquício de fala articulada ao sentir as mãos dele em mim. Uma delas acariciava meu sexo, os movimentos compassados dos dedos subindo e descendo, aquele simples toque deixava meu corpo em chamas. Nunca havia sentido _nada_ comparado com aquilo. Ouvi minha própria voz ao deixar um gemido escapar, minha cabeça inclinando-se instintivamente para dar acesso ao meu pescoço. Um sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios quando Jimin imediatamente encostou os lábios na pele exposta. Primeiro senti um toque leve, uma leve carícia, depois uma mordida e então um sussurro.

Abri meus olhos de imediato. Ofegante. Onde _merd_... Olhei ao redor. Estava na van e tínhamos acabado de chegar ao dormitório. Me despreguicei e percebi o quanto estava excitado por causa do sonho. Não que tivesse qualquer motivo para me preocupar. Minha calça era larga e a blusa que estava usando ia até a metade da coxa, o suficiente para esconder meu estado sem preocupação. Meus olhos captaram a presença de alguém do lado de fora e estava prestes a perguntar quem era, mas ao descer, vi que era Jimin quem estava me esperando.

"Tudo bem?" o tom de voz demonstrava preocupação, mas não apenas sua voz, todo o seu semblante gritava o quanto ele parecia preocupado. "Você estava... falando enquanto dormia".

 _Falando?_

"Eu falei alguma coisa estranha?" questionei, deixando transparecer uma ponta de ansiedade. Ele negou com a cabeça e continuou a me encarar. Eu prendi a respiração sem me dar conta. Nos últimos dias Jimin tinha evitado tanto ter qualquer contato visual comigo que aquele simples gesto fez meu coração disparar. _Por quê? Como você consegue me deixar assim com um simples olhar?_

"Jeongkook, você está bem? Está com febre?" Jimin se aproximou e senti todo o meu corpo ficar imediatamente em alerta. Ele colocou uma das mãos na minha testa e instintivamente fechei as mãos em punho para não reagir ao toque. "Você está quente!" Eu podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do meu coração e por um instante achei que ele também pudesse ouvir. Tentei desesperadamente encontrar minha voz para responder, mas tudo que consegui foi acenar com a cabeça com um 'sim' e então vi sua preocupação aumentar, só então me dando conta do quanto minha resposta era inútil.

"Estou... bem. Não é nada" Não foi como se eu tivesse _planejado_ aquela parte, mas a verdade é que a preocupação de Jimin era _conveniente_. Ele me acompanhou até o quarto que eu dividia com Namjoon e não desconfiou quando meu colega de quarto não estava lá. Era comum que os membros dormissem um nos quartos dos outros. Com exceção do Yoongi _hyeong_ , eu nunca _nunca_ tinha visto-o dormir em outra cama que não fosse a _dele_.

"Você precisa descansar" a voz bonita chamou minha atenção e me virei para encará-lo. Suspirei ao me sentar na cama e logo Jimin surgiu com um pijama para que eu me trocasse, ele estendeu as peças de roupa para mim e fui obrigado a segurá-las mesmo que não fosse minha intenção vesti-las. "Quer que eu te ajude a se trocar?".

Senti ansiedade dar lugar a raiva.

"Não sou criança, _hyeong_ " retruquei e apesar de ter dito aquilo, a forma como disse soou justamente o contrário: uma criança fazendo birra. Fiquei ainda mais irritado e virei o rosto, encarando a porta sem intenção. Contudo, aquele simples gesto pareceu gritar _SAIA DAQUI!_ para meu companheiro de grupo. Não vi, mas pude sentir a tensão vinda dele quando Jimin se afastou de mim alguns passos e murmurou um _desculpe_ antes de se dirigir à porta para sair do quarto.

Durante as últimas semanas Jimin havia me evitado de todas as formas possíveis, impossíveis e inimagináveis. Agora ele estava ali, me dando toda a atenção que eu ansiava por todos aqueles dias e o que eu estava fazendo? Agindo como uma criança de doze anos, imaturo e idiota, sem conseguir expressar corretamente o que estava se passando comigo. Neste momento só o que veio a minha mente foi o dia da gravação do American Hustle Life em que a modelo _que obviamente não vou me lembrar do nome_ falou comigo. Eu fiquei realmente nervoso. _Ok_ , talvez eu tenha mentido antes, mas não sobre ter medo de garotas... Eu fico nervoso quando a pessoa diante de mim é bonita. Naquele momento, com aquelas modelos, elas _pareciam_ pessoas idealizadas. Bonitas. Simpáticas. Mas ali, olhando para o _hyeong_ , percebi que meu nervosismo era diferente. Eu estava ansioso, irritado, feliz, com medo, muitas emoções misturadas porque eu _realmente_ gosto dele. Quero que ele olhe _só para mim_. Que ele dê _toda a atenção_ só para mim.

"Desculpe" murmurei rápido, mas alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Aquela simples palavra fez com que Jimin praticamente congelasse há poucos passos da porta e olhasse para mim com os olhos arregalados de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto antes. _Sinto muito_ , repeti mentalmente. _Sinto muito por não me desculpar com a frequência com que deveria_ ; _sinto muito por não elogiá-lo e parabeniza-lo como você merece_ ; _sinto muito por ser tão imaturo e infantil_ ; _sinto muito por sempre arrastá-lo para problemas comigo e por coloca-lo em posições difíceis_... "Sinto muito por gostar de você".

"O que foi que você disse?" Os olhos dele ainda estavam arregalados e Jimin me encarava como se eu me desculpar fosse algo anormal. _Bem, era_ , mas não era. Pedir desculpas é um costume coreano, mas não é como se eu fizesse muito isso de forma _natural_ , às vezes eu me desculpava só por me desculpar, sem realmente sentir qualquer culpa, mas ali, naquela situação, eu realmente _quis_ me desculpar por agir como uma criança.

"Desculpe" me forcei a repetir, desta vez olhando nos olhos dele. Assim eu saberia se ele ainda estava zangado comigo ou pior, chateado.

"Não essa parte, a outra".

 _Outra?_

Continuei encarando-o sem entender. O que mais eu havia falado? Devo ter feito alguma cara estranha porque Jimin se aproximou e se ajoelhou diante de mim de forma que tive que abaixar o rosto um pouco para continuar sustentando o olhar que ele me dava. Sua expressão era _provavelmente_ tão confusa quanto a minha, mas havia algum traço de felicidade ali. _Felicidade_. Por que ele estaria feliz? O que eu tinha dito? No que eu estava pensando? Revirei meus pensamentos em ordem cronológica: _Sinto muito por não me desculpar com a frequência com que deveria_ ; _sinto muito por não elogiá-lo e parabeniza-lo como você merece_ ; _sinto muito por ser tão imaturo e infantil_ ; _sinto muito por sempre arrastá-lo para problemas comigo e por coloca-lo em posições difíceis... Sinto muito por gostar de você_. Ei. Eu não havia dito aquilo em voz alta... Ou havia? Meu rosto queimou e senti aquela pontada de pânico que estava ficando cada vez mais frequente ao longo dos dias. Vi os lábios de Jimin se curvarem em um sorriso e depois ouvi uma risada leve.

"Você sabe! A outra parte!"

Inconscientemente eu ri, completamente embaraçado e desviei o olhar do dele. _Eu havia dito. Ele sabia! Ele sabia o que eu estava sentindo!_ Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo de nervoso. Nenhum pensamento vinha há minha mente a não ser o de que ele sabia, que eu havia dito aquilo em voz alta! Eu mal podia pensar desde quando... Quando aquele sentimento apareceu? Como? Um estalo e eu pude lembrar desde quando estava sendo evitado: desde a noite naquele hotel no Japão. _Aquele sonho_. Senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais. _Não tinha sido um sonho_.

Olhei-o de rabo de olho. Jimin ainda estava ajoelhado diante de mim, as mãos nos meus joelhos. Senti a pele queimar mesmo com o tecido da calça entre nós. Ele ainda estava sorrindo, os olhos me encaram com um brilho diferente, esperando que eu _repetisse_ algo tão embaraçoso. Mordi meu lábio inferior. _Não vou dizer_.

Jimin se inclinou apenas um pouco, mas senti o toque da ponta de seu nariz na minha bochecha e então o toque suave de seus lábios no meu maxilar. _Maldito_. Estremeci e com aquela proximidade seria impossível que ele não percebesse. Eu pude _sentir_ o sorriso dele. Então uma mordida de leve no mesmo local onde seus lábios haviam tocado antes e eu _simplesmente_ não pude conter um suspiro. Não é como se eu _precisasse_ me conter. Os sinais eram tão óbvios que até eu, sendo lerdo como sou, podia entender bem: ele também gostava de mim. Ele também _me desejava_ e me _queria_. Provavelmente tanto quanto eu o _queria_ agora.

O corpo menor se inclinou na minha direção, empurrando delicadamente meu corpo contra o colchão de forma que eu me deitasse de costas e ele ficasse por cima. Eu ainda mantive meu rosto virado de lado, encarando a parede, pura e simplesmente porque estava embaraçado demais para conseguir olhar para o rapaz diante de mim. Jimin não pareceu se importar com este detalhe. Enquanto eu suspirava com os beijos que recebia no maxilar e no pescoço, meu corpo estremecia com o contato da mão dele na pele da minha cintura. Quando Jimin espalmou a mão nas minhas costas, próximo a base da minha coluna, fazendo com que esta parte do meu corpo erguesse levemente eu não pude evitar que um gemido baixinho entregasse meu estado de excitação. Os lábios dele subiram até minha orelha e seus dentes mordiscaram de leve o lóbulo, eu suspirei de novo, desta vez fazendo o que eu ansiava desde o início: colocando ambas as minhas mãos na cintura menor sob a roupa, puxando-o para perto.

"Diga mais uma vez" ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido com a voz baixa e rouca. Como eu poderia resistir? Como eu poderia _negar_?

"Eu gosto de você".

Tais palavras saíram tão naturalmente que me surpreenderam. _Gostar_ parecia tão fraco, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo. Estava pronto para repeti-las quando Jimin voltou a sussurrar:

"Eu também gosto de você, _muito_ ".

Aquela tinha sido a gota d'água. Meu corpo inteiro ferveu e virei meu rosto imediatamente, puxando os cabelos dele levemente para que meus lábios encontrassem os dele. Não foi um beijo delicado. Cobri os lábios de Jimin com os meus, minhas mãos agarrando os cabelos sedosos para manter o rosto dele mais perto do meu próprio. Senti as mãos menores segurando uma fortemente em minha cintura e a outra apoiada na cama, sustentando o peso do próprio corpo para evitar colocá-lo todo sobre mim. Minha língua vasculhou com sofreguidão cada canto daquela boca, a tensão acumulada em meu corpo durante todos aqueles dias em que Jimin havia me evitado tornava tudo ainda mais desesperador e apenas aqueles toques não iriam me satisfazer. Apertei com mais força a sua nuca, inclinando a cabeça para ter mais acesso à boca quente, eu mal podia respirar. Jimin não deixou de corresponder a altura, sem qualquer resquício da timidez que lhe era tão característica; senti a língua dele explorar minha boca tanto quanto a minha explorava a dele.

Ouvi um gemido baixo deixar os lábios de Jimin e interrompi o beijo, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior dele, prendendo-o entre os meus. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos o que fez com que o rapaz sobre mim se afastasse apenas o suficiente para me dar espaço para esta manobra, e procurei os olhos dele. A luz do quarto ainda estava acesa e eu não pude deixar de reparar que ele não estava usando as lentes azuis de mais cedo, seus olhos castanhos estavam mais escuros do que eu me lembrava e não pude deixar de pensar no desejo estampado neles. Sorri me inclinando na direção dele em busca dos lábios carnudos; contudo, desta vez foi Jimin que se afastou e procurei novamente seus olhos, buscando apreensão ou receio, mas o que encontrei foi o mesmo de antes e agora um pouco de divertimento. _Hyeong_ estava sorrindo. Um sorriso divertido.

Senti uma leve irritação começar a ganhar forma na minha garganta na forma de um muxoxo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia minha excitação aumentar. Eu sempre gostei de desafios, da dificuldade. Afiei meus olhos e segurei o rapaz sobre mim pelo pulso, puxando-o sem que ele esperasse por isso. Então pude alcançar meu objetivo: sua boca. Toquei-os com a ponta da minha língua, lambendo-os. Jimin sorriu com os lábios nos meus, porém não mostrou nenhuma resistência em corresponder ao beijo. Suspirei, ficando ligeiramente incomodado com a forma com que estava sendo conduzido a fazer exatamente o que ele queria.

Jimin desceu as duas mãos pelo meu pescoço e peito por sobre a roupa até encontrar a barra da blusa, puxando-a. Não era eu quem iria negar aquilo, mesmo a contra gosto, deixei os lábios dele para que a peça de roupa passasse pela minha cabeça. Jimin jogou-a em algum lugar no chão e vi minha chance de fazer o mesmo: minhas mãos voaram nos botões da camiseta que ele usava e casa após casa, desabotoei todos eles, deixando a peça de roupa escorregar pelos ombros bonitos apenas para encontrar uma segunda blusa, me livrei dela também. Pela primeira vez pude tocá-lo sem qualquer barreira.

Puxei-o de modo que agora Jimin estava sentado no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e meus lábios colaram em seu pescoço e depois em seu ombro. Tive vontade de mordê-lo, marcá-lo. _Meu_. _Só meu_. Minhas mãos apertaram a cintura dele com certa força, ouvi-o resmungar e depois rir. Jimin parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça. Senti os dedos carinhosos nos meus cabelos e suspirei, meus braços envolviam sua cintura quando ele se inclinou para traz, dando-me mais acesso ao seu pescoço. Tentado, apenas abandonei aquela região para dar mais prazer ao garoto diante de mim, buscando um de seus mamilos, deixando que minha língua brincasse ali; primeiro passei a ponta da língua e senti o corpo em meus braços tremer. Satisfeito com o resultado, repeti o gesto para em seguida segurá-lo levemente entre os dentes. Desta vez a reação foi ainda melhor: Jimin gemeu um pouco mais alto, agarrando meus cabelos com mais força, o gesto fez com que o corpo menor chegasse perto do meu e pude sentir a ereção dele entre nós.

Naquele momento, senti Jimin hesitar. A forma como o corpo dele estremeceu sob minhas mãos tinha sido diferente e tive que refrear minhas ações. _Completamente a contra gosto_ , mas sentindo-me preocupado que ele tivesse mudado de ideia em relação a nós, afastei-me o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Não era normal que eu perdesse a voz, mas tive que me esforçar para encontrar o resquício de consciência para que meus pensamentos se tornassem lineares e pudesse articular as palavras com o mínimo de coerência.

"Jimin?" chamei-o, pois ele estava – mais uma vez – evitando me olhar nos olhos. Meu tom de voz deve ter soado mais preocupado do que eu esperava, porque seus olhos escuros imediatamente procuraram os meus. Um sorriso sem graça se desenhou em seus lábios. "Você... mudou de ideia quanto a isso? Eu vou entender se você quiser parar e..." minhas palavras saíram emboladas, não era o que _eu queria_ , mas iria respeitar qualquer que fosse a decisão de meu companheiro de grupo. Mesmo que isso significasse outro banho gelado para acalmar meus ânimos _._ Não desviei os olhos dos dele nem por um minuto, buscando respostas que não eram proferidas. O rosto de Jimin ficou imediatamente vermelho. Não, mais do que isso, completamente escarlate e ele gaguejou.

Era o que faltava para que eu tentasse me afastar e dar espaço a ele. Eu mesmo precisava respirar e esfriar a cabeça. Colocando uma das mãos na coxa definida, empurrei-o levemente. Contudo, no momento em que fiz isso, senti os braços menores ao redor do meu pescoço, me levando para perto dele.

"Jimin?"

"Não é isso..." ele começou, a voz quase inaudível e precisei me esforçar para compreender o que ele estava dizendo. "Não é que eu não _queira_... é só que..." Ele parou de falar e eu o afastei novamente, buscando as respostas em seu rosto. Mais vermelho. Eu jamais me cansaria de olhá-lo ficar sem graça e também não consegui evitar um sorriso ao perceber a insegurança misturada a timidez. Tentei não rir, mas um riso infantil deixou meus lábios o que fez com que um bico se formasse no rosto diante de mim.

"É sua primeira vez?" Indaguei mesmo sabendo a resposta, eu queria ouvir. O bico nos lábios dele aumentou, assim como a vermelhidão.

"E a sua não é?" Sim, eu pude identificar o _ciúme_ claramente.

"Sim, é minha primeira vez" Mentir não parecia uma boa opção no momento e eu sequer me sentia confortável para fazê-lo. Uma das minhas mãos continuava pousada na coxa do rapaz diante de mim enquanto a outra estava apoiada na cama, sustentando meu corpo inclinado para traz. "Eu não esperava por isso, não depois daquela noite no hotel". Mais vermelho. Como ele conseguia? Mais uma vez, sorri, apenas observando-o buscar palavras para retrucar o que eu havia dito. A voz bonita saiu baixa, mas compreensível.

"É diferente... Não sei como... Sabe... Não quero que sinta dor e eu...".

 _Ah._ Então eu não estava sendo rejeitado. Jimin não queria _parar_ , pelo contrário. Ele queria _prosseguir_ com aquilo tanto quanto eu. Bem, para a sorte de meu parceiro, sou um rapaz _perfeito_. Sou bom _em tudo_ _que faço_. Não seria diferente agora. Esbocei um sorriso confiante e, com os braços ao redor da cintura menor, troquei nossas posições, jogando-o na cama. Ouvi um grito de surpresa e pude ver em seus olhos que Jimin não esperava por aquilo.

Chamei o nome dele baixinho encaixando meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço enquanto meus braços envolviam o corpo menor num abraço carinhoso e protetor. Jimin correspondeu, envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços apesar de seu corpo tremer levemente. Talvez por medo, receio, talvez pela antecipação, eu não tinha certeza quanto a isso. A única certeza que tinha é que eu não o machucaria. _Nunca_. Faria aquilo sem causar qualquer dor à pessoa que gosto. Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e então comecei o processo de tirar o que estava de nossas roupas. No início achei que Jimin ficaria tão absurdamente tímido que eu teria que fazer aquilo sozinho, mas me enganei. Mesmo visivelmente constrangido, foram as mãos dele que se livraram de cada uma das peças de roupa que eu usava.

Não posso negar que desviei meus olhos dos dele quando minha masculinidade foi descoberta. Eu estava completamente excitado e não havia _nada_ que tornasse aquilo mais fácil ou menos embaraçoso. Jimin era mais velho do que eu e isso apenas me deixou ainda mais sem graça. Só que desta vez era ele quem parecia mais confiante e me fitava esperando pela minha próxima atitude, aquilo me deixou mais seguro. Jimin confiava em mim e eu não iria decepcioná-lo. Respirei fundo e me afastei. Levantei e busquei na gaveta do criado mudo que separava minha cama da do Namjoon o que precisava: um pacote de camisinhas e lubrificante. Senti os olhos atentos de Jimin acompanhando cada movimento meu. Ele sorriu, mesmo com as bochechas coradas.

"Eu não esperava por isso" Ouvi-o comentar e quando retornei para perto dele, senti os braços esbeltos ao redor do meu pescoço mais uma vez e então recebi um beijo carinhoso. Procurei pela minha voz para responder, queria mostrar que eu não era uma criança despreparada, que ele não deveria me tratar como um irmãozinho e que eu pensava em tudo.

"Não sabia quando ou _se_ usaria, mas eu _queria_. Estive pensando muito em você durante as últimas semanas e..." Desviei os olhos dos dele para esconder meu embaraço. "É claro que fiz algumas pesquisas... Eu só não esperava que fosse ser _assim_ ".

Agora a voz dele saiu sem qualquer timidez, próxima ao meu ouvido, num sussurro.

"Me mostre... e eu farei com você na próxima vez".

 _Próxima vez_. Não consegui evitar o entusiasmo de pensar que eu poderia tocá-lo de novo e de novo. Gemi baixinho, sem querer evitar e ouvi a risada carinhosa dele enquanto os dedos brincavam em meus cabelos.

Não posso dizer que estava _relaxado_ , mas estava _à vontade_ para estar com ele de todas as formas que pudéssemos estar. Podia sentir a cumplicidade e o carinho dele em cada toque e quis retribuir da melhor forma. _Eu sabia como_. Voltei a me afastar e passei o lubrificante nas mãos, encharcando principalmente meus dedos. Segurei sua perna esquerda, afastando-as o suficiente para que pudesse me posicionar entre elas. Em nenhum momento deixei de olhá-lo nos olhos. Qualquer sinal de hesitação ou dor e eu pararia.

Introduzi primeiro um dedo, fazendo movimentos circulares até que o corpo diante de mim começasse a relaxar. Um segundo dedo acompanhou o primeiro e precisei usar toda a minha força de vontade para não apressar as coisas. Havia lido como poderia ser doloroso para o parceiro caso não houvesse uma boa preparação. Quando o corpo de Jimin já estava acostumado, introduzi um terceiro dedo, desta vez inclinando-me sobre ele para beijá-los nos lábios. Seus gemidos estavam ficando cada vez mais altos e por mais que eu adorasse ouvi-los, isso poderia acordar os membros que dormiam no quarto ao lado. Jimin entendeu o recado e correspondeu imediatamente, deixando que eu engolisse cada som que saía da boca dele.

O corpo de Jimin começou a corresponder aos meus toques e eu soube que ele estava pronto. Ofegante, afastei-me dele. Ouvi-o protestar quando meus dedos deixaram seu interior, mas em seguida puxando-o pelos quadris. Jimin pareceu curioso, esperando o que eu faria a seguir. Foi minha vez de ficar vermelho e eu sentia todo o meu rosto queimar ante ao pensamento de ter que pedir o que eu pediria a seguir. Limpei minha garganta e reuni coragem para dizer.

"Ah... sabe... é melhor se você..." Fiz um gesto, tentando dizer que ele deveria se virar, deitando-se de bruços. Ele piscou lenta e sensualmente e senti meu membro enrijecer. _Jimin, não brinque comigo_. Foi meu pensamento mais forte. _Já estou no meu limite_. Foi o segundo. Ele se sentou e beijou o canto dos meus lábios, em seguida, deitou-se de bruços, apoiando o próprio peso nos braços de forma que seu bumbum ficasse empinado. Eu congelei. Primeiro porque aquilo iria se tornar _real_ e segundo porque aquilo era muito _erótico_. Precisei respirar fundo algumas vezes para me acalmar.

"Jeongkook..." Ouvi-o chamar meu nome e voltei minha atenção para seu rosto. "... essa posição é realmente embaraçosa" não havia sinal de timidez na voz bonita, ele apenas disse aquilo bem baixo e eu quase não consegui ouvir. Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto minhas mãos buscaram o pacote de camisinha. Abri-o e coloquei o preservativo sob os olhos atentos de Jimin. Voltei a me aproximar dele, uma das minhas mãos segurando-o pela cintura e a outra guiou meu membro a entrada do corpo sob o meu. Penetrei-o devagar, o lubrificante do preservativo e que eu havia usado antes facilitando a penetração. Tentei manter a calma e penetrá-lo devagar. Ouvi a voz de Jimin soar num gemido alto e seu corpo ficou imediatamente tenso diante da invasão.

Minha mão que antes guiava meu membro agora acariciava a ereção do menor com movimentos regulares, subindo e descendo aplicando a mesma pressão. Eu estava completamente dentro dele, mas sabia que não deveria me mover até que o corpo embaixo do meu estivesse acostumado com a invasão. Tentando manter o controle, esperei que o corpo relaxasse, procurando acaricia-lo e beijando-o nos ombros e em suas omoplatas. Sussurrei palavras de carinho, dizendo o quanto ele era lindo e o quanto aquilo era bom, o quanto ele fazia aquilo ser especial, o quanto eu gostava dele.

Quando os olhos dele fitaram os meus por cima dos ombros, vi lágrimas em seus olhos e imediatamente fiquei tenso, contudo, quando ele sorriu, meu coração transbordou de contentamento. _Jimin não estava machucado_.

"Estou pronto..." Ele sussurrou, tímido. E eu pude me mover, confiante de que não o estava machucando. Comecei a me mover devagar dentro dele, sentindo a resistência diminuir a cada movimento até que o corpo menor começou a acompanhar o meu. Em nenhum momento deixei de acariciar o sexo de Jimin, fazia isso com firmeza, meus dedos deslizando pelo membro rijo. Podia ouvir os gemidos baixos que escapavam dos lábios dele e eu mesmo não conseguia controlar os sons que deixavam os meus. Com um pouco de dificuldade, finalmente conseguimos entrosar nossos movimentos e nossos corpos passaram a se deslocar num ritmo cadenciado.

Procurei me controlar, mas mal pude resistir aos murmúrios de Jimin pedindo que eu fosse mais rápido. _Ainda não..._ Quis manter o ritmo compassado em que estávamos, aproveitando cada segundo e cada parte dele; porém era óbvio que nossos corpos não iriam se satisfazer apenas com aquilo. Nossos movimentos se tornaram mais urgentes, mais desesperados pelo ápice que se aproximava. Os gemidos se mesclavam sempre baixos. Passei a investir mais rápido contra o corpo menor e não demorou para que eu sentisse Jimin chegar ao orgasmo; sua semente escorrendo por entre meus dedos enquanto os músculos se contraíam ao redor de meu membro, levando-me também ao ápice, minha consciência abandonando-me por alguns instantes enquanto ondas de espasmos percorriam cada célula do meu corpo. Ouvi quando Jimin chamou meu nome ao atingir o clímax e nossos nomes se misturaram, pois também chamei o nome dele, meu corpo desabando ao lado do dele na cama pouco depois. Puxei o corpo menor pela cintura, querendo evitar qualquer distância entre nós naquele momento.

"Jimin" sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto puxava seu corpo contra o meu num abraço protetor e possessivo. Ele se virou para ficar de frente para mim, seu rosto estava levemente corado e um pouco de suor escorria de sua testa. Eu mesmo estava suado, mas naquele momento não me importei _muito_. Apenas queria ficar abraçado a ele, sentindo sua respiração junto a minha.

Meus olhos estavam pesados e ouvi uma risada baixinha vinda dos lábios bonitos quando ele se aproximou e beijou os meus, suas mãos acariciando os cabelos negros próximos a minha nuca. Minhas mãos acariciavam distraidamente as costas dele enquanto o corpo pequeno se encaixava ao meu. Jimin encaixou o rosto bem próximo, envolvido por meu abraço e desta vez depositou uma beijoca em meu ombro e puxei o edredom sobre nós. Agradeci por Namjoon ter sido tão enfático em ter um interruptor para desligar a luz entre as camas, pois neste momento tudo que eu menos queria era sair dali. Bati os dedos ali, deixando apenas a fraca luz do abajur ligada e aconcheguei-me junto a Jimin, exausto e sendo embalado pela respiração regular do corpo perto do meu, adormeci.

Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente ao sentir o corpo menor se mexer. Meu braço estava formigando, mas não me senti mal por aquilo. Meus olhos não focalizaram completamente o rosto de Jimin, mas podia sentir sua respiração tocando o meu próprio e fechei-os pouco antes de sentir os lábios dele nos meus. Suspirei levando a mão não dormente aos cabelos macios e senti o toque carinhoso em minha cintura. Não apenas o toque em minha cintura, mas o beijo e a forma como o corpo sobre o meu me pressionava contra o colchão, tudo demonstrava carinho e o máximo de cuidado. Quando eu não era tratado como criança, Jimin me tratava como algo facilmente quebrável. Puxei com um pouco mais de força os cabelos dele, arqueando meu corpo em direção ao dele e senti um dos braços fortes passar ao redor da minha cintura mantendo-me perto. Mesmo com o braço formigando, passei-o ao redor do pescoço dele e, soltando os cabelos dele, usei o braço livre para me apoiar na cama de forma que eu pudesse estar no colo dele agora.

Nesta nova posição eu podia manter o controle de forma que Jimin não precisava se preocupar em me machucar. _Mais_. _Mais._ "Eu quero mais" sussurrei nos lábios dele, minha língua explorando avidamente a boca de meu parceiro. Pude sentir o sorriso contra meus lábios e sorri de volta. O beijo que tinha começado suave se tornou ardente a cada toque e o fato de que já ia amanhecer e nós poderíamos ser pegos só tornava tudo mais excitante. Senti Jimin apertar meu corpo contra o dele, pude sentir o quando ele me desejava apenas pela forma como ele me segurava. Com a ponta dos dedos, toquei despreocupadamente um dos mamilos eriçados e ouvir o gemido baixo que deixava os lábios bonitos só me fez sorrir ainda mais, desejar mais. Escorreguei a mão entre nossos corpos, sentindo os músculos do abdome definido se tencionarem diante do meu toque.

Os toques suaves começaram a se ajustar à medida que Jimin percebia que eu estava arfando cada vez mais e que meu corpo ficava mais quente quando ele era mais ousado. Tomei a ereção dele entre os dedos e agora Jimin precisou afastar os lábios dos meus, mais do que satisfeito, inclinei a cabeça para trás e ele me beijou na clavícula. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu e senti que ele sorria de novo. _Ótimo_. Jimin tinha descoberto um dos meus pontos fracos. Inevitavelmente gemi um pouco mais alto ao sentir a língua macia contra minha pele antes de receber um chupão próximo à junção de meu pescoço e meu ombro. _Isso vai ficar marcado_. Foi meu último pensamento linear porque em seguida os lábios bonitos trilharam um caminho de beijos e mordiscadas até o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Os beijos e carícias continuavam, eu podia sentir a urgência em minhas próprias ações, mas Jimin refreava cada investida com um toque mais suave, o que me deixava ainda mais excitado. Senti um puxão mais forte nos cabelos próximos à minha nuca e afastei os lábios dos dele, olhando-o nos olhos interrogativamente. Daquela distância e com a luz que vinha do abajur ao nosso lado, pude ver que ele estava tão ou mais excitado do que eu. Inclinando-me, alcancei o lábio inferior dele e puxei-o com os dentes e ele suspirou, o brilho de preocupação cruzando todo o desejo estampado no rosto bonito. _Entendi_.

Afastei-me para pegar o tubo de óleo lubrificante que estava sobre o criado mudo e senti o olhar dele acompanhar cada movimento meu. Satisfeito, deitei diante dele, encontrando uma posição confortável para fazer aquilo. Não é como se a ideia de _me preparar_ fosse _tão_ excitante, mas _provocá-lo_ fazendo aquilo _definitivamente_ era. Espalhei o lubrificante na minha própria mão e vi os olhos dele se estreitarem quando deslizei a mão coberta pelo óleo desde o meu peito, através do meu abdome até entre minhas pernas. Tentei não gemer no processo, então mordi meu lábio inferior para controlar os sons que saíam da minha boca. Quando minha mão tocou a parte interna da minha coxa, Jimin se inclinou para frente em minha direção e eu imediatamente coloquei o pé esquerdo em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele parasse ali mesmo, a meio caminho da posição inicial e meu corpo.

Sem consegui me conter, ri do olhar desesperado no rosto diante de mim e Jimin aproveitou aquela oportunidade para segurar meu tornozelo, puxando minha perna para a lateral de seu corpo e encaixando-se entre minhas pernas. Os lábios dele procuraram os meus e aproveitei para deixar que minha mão cheia de óleo lubrificante sujasse seus cabelos e seu ombro, mas ele não pareceu se importar nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, desta vez senti-o buscar pelo tubo e então pude vê-lo colocando o lubrificante nas próprias mãos.

Desta vez Jimin aproveitou para descontar o que eu havia feito antes: com as mãos cheias com o lubrificante, ele percorreu meu corpo sem pressa: meus ombros, meus mamilos, minha cintura, minhas pernas, minhas coxas. Eu podia sentir os toques em cada pedaço o que deixava meu corpo mais quente. Foi com surpresa que vi Jimin se inclinar e seus lábios encostarem-se à parte interna da minha coxa. Desta vez não pude evitar o gemido, aquilo tinha sido completamente inesperado!

Ofegando, senti os dedos dele se aproximando da minha entrada. Jimin afastou um pouco mais as minhas pernas e seus dedos tocaram com certa cautela a pele macia, traçando cuidadosamente a linha da fissura. Prendi a respiração, antecipando o que viria a seguir. _Conscientemente_ eu sabia que deveria relaxar, mas não é algo que _se pense_ na _hora_. Um gemido baixinho deixou meus lábios quando senti um dos dedos de Jimin dentro de mim e meu corpo se contraiu inconscientemente. Olhei nos olhos dele, mas não havia a preocupação característica, pelo contrário. Jimin estava sorrindo e ele se inclinou para me beijar, o que fez com que eu relaxasse completamente. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e depois um terceiro. Os gemidos deixavam meus lábios sem que eu pudesse contê-los e não pude deixar de notar que Jimin não apenas memorizava zona erógena no meu corpo, como também fazia questão de me mostrar que ele sabia o quanto aquela área me dava prazer. Senti seus dedos tocarem um ponto diferente dentro de mim e meu corpo arqueou, o nome dele escapando pelos meus lábios. Senti todo o meu corpo tremer como nunca tinha sentido antes.

Pude ver o sorriso se desenhar nos lábios bonitos e ele fez questão de me tocar ali de novo e de novo. Senti algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos meus olhos enquanto chamava o nome dele. Senti Jimin retirar os dedos de dentro de mim e meu coração acelerou, pude vê-lo espalhando o lubrificante sobre a camisinha. Jimin estava apoiado sobre os próprios joelhos e após terminar de _se preparar_ sob meus olhos atentos, senti suas mãos firmes me puxarem pela cintura para mais perto dele.

Senti a ponta do membro de Jimin tocar minha entrada e imediatamente fiquei tenso. Horas antes nós havíamos feito isso e ele não havia hesitado, muito pelo contrário, eu definitivamente não havia sido tão cuidadoso quanto ele estava sendo agora e isso fez meu coração apertar. Estava receoso por causa da dor, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria parar, por mim e por ele.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e tenho certeza que Jimin pode ver a dúvida e o medo estampado nos meus. Pensei por um momento que ele fosse hesitar, que fosse desistir e isso me faria sentir horrível. Estava pronto para ele continuar quando recebi um sorriso que acalmou meu coração.

"Jeongkook, eu te amo e se você me disser agora que quer parar, eu paro".

Aquelas palavras vinham acompanhadas daquele sorriso que eu mais adoro. Não nego que às vezes a superproteção me irrite e ele ficar me agarrando o tempo todo me incomode _às vezes_ , mas a verdade é que muitas vezes eu o evitava apenas para chamar sua atenção, para ele vir _atrás de mim_. Não. Se eu podia ter aquilo com ele, por que iria esperar? Senti a tensão abandonar meu corpo aos poucos e sorri para ele, negando com a cabeça.

"Eu quero. Quero ser seu como você é meu".

Não nego que _doeu_. Doeu, mas em contrapartida havia todo o cuidado que ele havia me proporcionado e havia o prazer de sentir Jimin completamente em mim. A dor deu espaço ao êxtase à medida que sentia a intimidade entre nós. Podia ver no rosto de Jimin que ele observava cada reação minha com atenção, receoso de me machucar. Quando seus lábios perguntaram num sussurro se eu estava bem, respondi puxando-o para mais perto, bem próximo ao seu ouvido:

"Sim... eu posso sentir você dentro de mim" sorri ao perceber que a rigidez dele aumentou ante minhas palavras e meu tom de voz e fiquei ainda mais satisfeito. "Estou muito bem" conclui e ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir sua excitação, também percebi que a tensão deixava o corpo menor. Jimin começou a se mover, empurrando-se para frente para em seguida afastar-se como se fosse se retirar do meu corpo e em seguida, empurrava-se contra mim novamente. Meus braços envolviam seu pescoço o que tornava tudo ainda mais íntimo e não me cansava de sussurrar ou gemer próximo ao ouvido dele.

Meus pensamentos tornaram-se nublados à medida que Jimin aumentava gradativamente a velocidade de suas estocadas. Eu me sentia mais excitado a cada estocada e o resquício de consciência que tinha me policiava para não gemer alto demais, pois sinceramente os outros membros iriam ouvir tudo devido à proximidade dos quartos. Eu não podia ouvir os gemidos de Jimin simplesmente porque ele mantinha sua boca ocupada mordendo ou beijando meu pescoço, meu ombro e com certeza eu teria que inventar uma ótima desculpa para a maquiadora ao encontrá-la.

Quando o Jimin voltou a acertar o ponto G dentro de mim foi a minha vez de morder o ombro dele para evitar um gemido alto demais. Apesar disso, ele manteve o ritmo, estocando uma vez após a outra aquele ponto, eu podia senti-lo mergulhando fundo dentro de mim antes de quase deixar completamente meu corpo para então lançar-se novamente. Eu podia ouvir Jimin ofegando agora e seus músculos ficando cada vez mais tensos. Sabia que ele estava tentando se controlar para não gozar, que ele queria prolongar aquilo tanto quanto eu mesmo.

Senti meu corpo ser levado ao limite e cravei as unhas em seu braço quando uma das mãos de Jimin tomou meu membro, massageando-o na mesma velocidade que investia dentro de mim. Eu mal conseguia manter-me consciente e apenas esperei não estar gemendo alto demais quando finalmente atingi o clímax nas mãos de Jimin, contraindo meus músculos involuntariamente enquanto seu nome escapava baixinho dos meus lábios trêmulos. Jimin investiu contra meu corpo um pouco mais forte antes de também chegar ao ápice, sussurrando meu nome.

Eu estava completamente suado e ofegante quando o corpo – no mesmo estado do meu – desabou sobre o meu. Senti Jimin retirar-se do meu corpo para em seguida se livrar da camisinha, deixando – a de lado - nós nos livraríamos das evidências depois – e me puxando para um beijo que correspondi prontamente. Senti Jimin me apertar ternamente em seus braços e depois puxar o cobertor sobre nós. Nossos olhos procuraram pelo relógio: ainda tínhamos algum tempo antes de termos que levantar. Senti quando o rosto bonito se acomodou contra meu peito e sorri, acariciando suas costas.

"Eu também te amo" disse baixinho, mas pela forma como Jimin estava respirando, calma e regularmente, soube que o mesmo já tinha adormecido. Depositei um beijo nos cabelos sedosos, sorrindo. Estava me sentindo completo e inteiramente apaixonado pelo rapaz em meus braços.

 **FIM**


End file.
